Parallel Effects
by Rinto Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine is a normal kid. But when his family decides to up and leave their town in the middle of the night and relocate, Len starts getting weird dreams. And then strange things happen in his life. Its name: Rin. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello people of Earth! No no, please don't bow, tis only me, Rinto the Great! I now welcome you to the greatest story you will ever read!**

**I know, modest, right?**

**Hi guys, it's me, Rinto. Sorry about my manners, but hello! I lied, this won't be even close to the best story you've ever read. But I will try my best to make it worth reading. And keep in mind, this ****_is _****my first story I've written on Fanfiction, so try and have mercy. On with the story!**

**PS—even though I wish I could, I do not own Vocaloid. Even though I am one!**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

**Normal POV:**

It was two in the morning. He stared at the ceiling, where cracks made dark, ghostly shapes in the dark. Len knew that he shouldn't be awake, but he couldn't help himself. He was up all night, just lying in bed and thinking. There were too many things to think about.

His new school, for example. He was extremely stressed out at the prospect of moving to this new town, let alone right before the school term started. He had left all of his friends behind without warning, as he and his family moved practically overnight. No warning, just leaving the house, and his old life, behind. He could imagine his friends' reactions. Gumi had probably cried her eyes out, Neru had most likely tried to act as tough as possible, and Meito… _Ah, he'd probably blame himself for not keeping better track of me_, Len thought.

Not that it was his choice to leave his old life behind.

That brings him to his other problem. Why _did _they move on such short notice? No one had told him about this. He was just swept into another world overnight. What had happened to bring on this change?

Len stared at the ceiling for a little while longer, then turned over to look at his clock. It read 2:14 am.

_I ought to be getting some sleep, _he thought to himself. _The first day of high school is tomorrow._ He shifted onto his side and fell into a restless sleep.

Len immediately woke up in a nightmare.

In it, he was alone. Alone, in a vast plane of emptiness, with no color. It couldn't be described as black, but it wasn't any color either. Just… emptiness.

Then he saw something in the distance. It looked like color. Yes, it was color, colors he recognized. It looked like… what was the name?

Pink. It was pink.

And behind it followed more familiar colors. Brownish-gold and brown blobs followed the pink one, all three of the spirit-shaped blobs headed straight for Len. He didn't move, for he felt like they weren't there to harm him. They were definitely friendly.

The three spirits clustered around him, swirling and dancing. He was suddenly filled with a wonderful sensation. He smelled the friendship and warmth of these spirits, and he felt like he was truly at home, not miles away from his life and his friends.

In the presence of these beings, Len Kagamine was welcome.

The feeling warmed his entire body. No, that wasn't right. He didn't have a body. In this dream…

He looked down at himself. He was as much as a spirit as the colors were. He was a bright yellow blob, a shifting and writhing membrane of pure soul. His form was vaguely human-shaped, with arms, a torso, and a head, but his lower body was just a shapeless blob.

Not that he had a problem with it. This new form was glorious. He felt like he was alive for the first time, and the other souls swirling around him excitedly.

A light shone in the distance, like a flashlight beam shining through the darkness. As the shine grew closer, Len gave a start. It was the same color as him.

The new spirit had a yellow glow, even more radiant than Len's. The newcomer had soft curls framing her face, no longer than her shoulders. Her aura glowed brightly. Her small hands were clasped together behind her back, and her head was tilted downward. Her huge eyes were a refreshing sea blue color, and Len felt as if this was the spirit of an angel. All she was missing was a white dress and wings.

She slowly approached the group, floating through the air gracefully. As she grew closer to the group of spirits, Len felt his heart swell. With this spirit's presence, he would finally be in the perfect paradise. Here, floating in the astral plane, with these four souls, he felt as if he had accomplished everything there was to accomplish in life.

But it was not to last.

As the yellow spirit almost reached the group, disaster struck. Suddenly, it felt as if the world had been plunged into darkness. The emptiness was no longer comforting, but terrifying. The only light came from Len and the other spirits, who all glowed in fear. They all huddled together, their auras flickering. Len was petrified.

The yellow spirit spun around in fear. Her face was no longer peaceful and warm, but in mortal terror. Len had the feeling that she knew exactly what was coming. And if this soul was scared, something extremely bad was going to happen.

The pink, gold, and brown spirits all huddled around Len, trying to protect him from whatever was coming. He was comforted slightly, but a strong feeling in his gut told him that it wasn't right to hide behind these familiar presences forever. He needed to help the angelic soul.

Then there was a great howl. As he glanced up, Len saw the terrified face of the angelic spirit. She met his eyes, and her fearful gaze captivated him for a moment. Then he saw a shape loom up behind her, a pair of glowing eyes and a grin shining through the darkness.

He cried out to her, but it was too late. A form materialized and grabbed her from behind. The form was a white spirit, but it was not pure, not glowing. It was gray without its essential glow. The gray spirit held tightly onto her, and she cried out in pain. It just grinned a wide, red smile.

Her cry of pain snapped Len out of his stupor. He broke through the protective circle of his friends and lunged for her, that perfect being in pain. He reached for her hand, which was outstretched in a last ditch attempt to escape from the gray soul's grasp.

But his small hand went straight through hers. Her fragile hand was fading, as was the rest of her. The gray presence was fading along with her, as if taking her to a different layer of the astral plane. The gray being was smiling evilly, when a single, glowing tear ran down the yellow soul's fading cheek.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed to Len.

Len woke up with a start. Light streamed through his curtains and temporarily blinded him. He was on the floor of his own bedroom, his bed sheets wrapped around his legs. He sat up and rubbed his head. Next to him, his alarm clock read 7:20 am.

What had happened to her? The angel's crying face stuck in his memory.

_What a strange start to the first day school,_ Len thought to himself.

**Alrighty guys! I know it's short, but I tried my best! Please give feedback, whether in reviews or PMs. It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
